Étude Lavie
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Étude Lavie * Episode Number: 14 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 7/4/2003 * English Air Date: 12/6/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Isolated Pawn * Next: Fairy Chess Summary The Silvana, after crashing in the Dragon's Fangs, conducts repairs. Lavie, who was knocked unconscious in the crash, recalls her childhood. Claus and Lavie's fathers were highy skilled vanship pilots who lived in Norkia. They were close friends with Alex Row and Euris, though Lavie doesn't remember their names. Alex gave Lavie her stuffed goat as a gift. Hamilcar, Georges, Alex, and Euris were sent on a mission to cross the Grand Stream and deliver a peace treaty to Disith. However, the mission failed when they ran into Exile, and only Alex returned alive. Claus's mother Justina Valca died of grief soon after. Claus and Lavie vowed to someday cross the Grand Stream together. They trained to be a vanship pilot and navi, selling their parents' house to pay for their vanship. They joined the Norkia Vanship Union and used the money they earned to build a new house. Lavie wakes up. She starts working on fixing Claus's vanship, and Alex offers to help her. Dio and Alister locate Claus and Tatiana and bring them back to the Silvana. Claus tells Lavie that Norkia has fallen to the Disith. Synopsis While Lavie recovers from her injuries on the crashed “Silvana”, she dreams of her childhood with Claus, whose family moved to Norkia and became neighbors with Lavie’s. Their fathers, Hamilcar Valca and Georges Head, immediately became best friends and teamed up as a vanship pilot and navigator. Claus’s mother, Justina Valca, took care of Lavie as if she was her own daughter. Valca and Head taught their children to fly a vanship and assigned them mock courier missions. Lavie recalls her father’s two friends, a male vanship pilot and a female navigator, but cannot remember their names. One day, Valca and Head received an assignment to cross the Grand Stream to deliver a peace proposal to Disith and left with their two friends. However, Valca and Head lost their lives in the attempt, and Justina died not long after. In a separate dream, Alex Row sees the two vanships in the Grand Stream. After they were orphaned, Claus and Lavie began training to fly a vanship. They were eventually forced to sell their house to save the vanship and began training for courier missions. When Lavie finally awakens, she finds herself crying from the memories. Dio and Alister finally locate Claus and Tatiana near the field of Disith migration capsules. Claus is reunited with Lavie and informs her that their hometown of Norkia has fallen to Disith. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Hamilcar Valca * Justina Valca * Georges Head * Fat Chicken Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Godwin Austin * Briand Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Euris Bassianus Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream * Anatoray ** Dragon's Fangs ** Norkia Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Urbanus * Vanships * Starfish * Migration Capsules Trivia *An étude is a musical composition created for practicing a skill. This is applicable to chess in the form of a practice match. We see Claus and Lavie training as pilots. *"Etude" is French for "study". In chess, the term can be used to refer to a practice match. Category:Episodes